WYMM 2
by parkayoung
Summary: Tubuh Baekhyun benar sangat lelah. Dia tidak ingin menerima segala jenis pergumulan yang mulanya Chanyeol katakan sebagai pelukan saja tapi nyatanya berakhir pada erangan penuh desah. /CHANBAEK/GS


**ini versi lain dari WYMM, gak ada hubungannya sih sama WYMM sebelumnya. Cuma karena gabisa mikir judul, jadinya di buat WYMM 2. Hehe.. selamat membacaaaaaa..**

 **.**

 **.**

Senja di ufuk barat mulai muncul. Semburat jingga menghias dan kicau burung yang pulang ke sarang menandakan waktu istirahat telah tiba. Seharusnya Baekhyun mengikuti jejak para burung yang kembali ke sarang; air hangat dalam _bathtub_ serta ranjangnya yang ber-sprei baru itu bisa menjadi pelipur lara setelah tumpukan laporan memusingkan kepalanya.

Tersebutlah sebuah umpatan, diucapkan penuh ketulusan di dalam hati beserta geraman yang tak menuntut imbalan untuk teriakan si bos berkepala botak. Baekhyun yakin sudah menyusun dengan benar laporan yang diinginkan, tapi bos besar yang berusia di pertengahan angka 50 itu tetap mempermasalahkan susunan tabel yang dikatakan tak memenuhi kelayakan sebagai laporan seorang pegawai kantor.

 _Bagian mana yang tidak layak?_

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin berteriak, tapi hanya tertahan di bibir mengingat nasibnya di sini juga dipertimbangkan berdasarkan atitut pada atasan. Jadilah Baekhyun mengalah pada umpatannya, memilih kembali mengerjakan hingga akhirnya selesai tepat pada pukul 8.

"Bekerja itu melelahkan." Satu keluhan Baekhyun keluarkan setelah duduk di samping kemudi dan lelaki tersayangnya memasangkan sabuk pengaman. "Setelah menikah, akan kupikirkan lagi untuk melanjutkan bekerja atau di rumah."

"Masa kerja bosmu itu tinggal 2 bulan lagi. Sabar saja, ya?"

Lelaki itu membuka lebar tangannya, bersambut hangat kala Baekhyun masuk ke dalam pelukan dan mengendus lega aroma maskulin dari lelaki terkasihnya. Park Chanyeol.

"Oh, kemejamu?"

Ada noda berdiameter sekitar 8cm di sekitar pundak Chanyeol. Jika di telisik, noda itu berwarna coklat dan beraroma kopi.

"Ada OB baru, tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi saat aku duduk."

"Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa?"

" _Not a big problem, dear._ Hanya noda kopi, akan hilang setelah di cuci."

"Tetap saja. Ini kan kemeja yang ku belikan."

Baekhyun selalu suka cara Chanyeol mengukir senyum bijak. Terlebih lelaki itu tak pernah lupa menyingkap rambut liar yang tak tergabung dalam gelungan tinggi Baekhyun lalu meletakannya di belakang telinga.

"Mau makan dulu apa langsung pulang?" Tawar Chanyeol.

"Pulang saja, bagaimana? Aku lelah."

"Bajuku ada ditempatmu, kan?"

"Mau menginap?"

" _With my pleasure._ "

"Hanya menginap. Tidak untuk yang lain."

Telunjuk Baekhyun jelas mengarah pada sebuah peringatan. Dia paham betul apa arti _menginap_ yang Chanyeol katakan.

Tubuh Baekhyun benar sangat lelah. Dia tidak ingin menerima segala jenis pergumulan yang mulanya Chanyeol katakan sebagai pelukan saja tapi nyatanya berakhir pada erangan penuh desah.

.

Mungkin sudah ketiga kali Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Terhitung sejak dia keluar kamar mandi hingga kini terbaring di bawah selimut, Baekhyun harus mengais tangan lelaki yang mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Pertama, dia mengusak bagian leher dengan hembus napas. Tapi setelah Baekhyun berbalik untuk memberi tatapan mematikan, Chanyeol hany menunjukkan senyum bijak seakan yang dilakukan tidak akan ada masalah apapun.

Kedua, paha Baekhyun menjadi sasaran empuk untuk dibelai saat Baekhyun benar-benar berada di puncak rasa kantuk. Matanya bahkan teramat berat untuk diajak bekerja sama dan tidur berkualitas adalah satu-satunya yang Baekhyun butuhkan. Sayangnya dia memiliki kekasih yang kelewat hiperaktif, dan mari pertegas istilah hiperaktif untuk sesuatu yang berada di pangkal paha. Karena pada kegiatan ketiga kali ini, Baekhyun benar merasakan ada yang mengeras membelai paha belakangnya.

"Ya Tuhan.." kembali Baekhyun menggeram untuk Chanyeol yang sempat-sempatnya tersenyum biasa saja ketika batang keras itu terselip di belah paha belakang. Tidak hanya itu, Baekhyun bahkan merasakan kekerasan dari batang kekasihnya itu yang beberapa kali membuatnya melafalkan desahan erotis. "Kontrol mu sungguh buruk!"

"Siapa suruh kau harum sekali."

"Dan apa hubungannya aroma tubuhku dengan ereksi sialan ini?!"

"Kupastikan kau akan mencabut kata 'sialan' itu jika aku sudah melesak masuk dan kepalamu mendongak seperti ini."

Leher Chanyeol tertarik ke atas, menampakkan jakun cukup jantan dengan mengimbuhkan desahan yang selalu ia katakan mirip desahan Baekhyun saat mereka sama-sama mencapai puncak.

"Tutup mulutmu sebelum aku-"

 **Cup!**

"Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu."

Salah satu sifat Chanyeol cukup dramatis adalah dirinya yang kerap kali membungkam omelan Baekhyun dengan ciuman dadakan.

Manis. Bahkan lebih manis dari pemanis buatan.

Jika sudah seperti itu maka Baekhyun akan kembali memunggungi Chanyeol dan menarik selimut sampai dada.

Kemungkinannya ada dua; antara Baekhyun yang melanjutkan kekesalannya atau Baekhyun yang merona karena perlakuan manis Chanyeol.

 _Sial!_

Seharusnya Baekhyun kembali memejamkan mata, menjemput alam mimpi untuk menemui pangeran tampan agar Chanyeol cemburu. Hanya saja dia terlewat rusak dengan imajinasinya sebagai pihak _bawah_ yang sedang digoda dari belakang. Belah belakang pahanya kembali menjadi objek erangan tipis bibir Chanyeol setelah hentakan-hentakan kecil ia rasakan.

"Oke!" Baekhyun menyerah, dia menyingkap gaun tidurnya untuk membuka belah pantatnya yang kenyal dan menyelipkan batang keras itu di sana. "Hanya tempelkan di sini dan biarkan aku tidur."

Sayangnya Baekhyun telah diracuni oleh iblis pemicu nafsu dari pangkal pahanya hingga dia tak bisa untuk tidak menggeliat. Lelakinya selalu memiliki cara yang tepat sasaran; menghujan belah-belah tersensitif dan Baekhyun mendengus untuk keempat kalinya dalam artian menyerah.

"Hei, tidurlah. Aku akan menjagamu."

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun menggigit Chanyeol hingga hidungnya putus, tapi dia terlalu sayang dan tidak ingin kekasihnya ini memiliki cacat fisik saat mereka berada dalam paduan rumah tangga. Yang tidak boleh Baekhyun lanjutkan setelah mendengus kelima tanpa ada artian apapun adalah menurunkan celana dalamnya dan mencengkeram batang keras itu.

"Hanya masuk dan jangan bergerak untuk satu hal apapun!"

Baekhyun itu wanita dengan tingkat kemunafikan lumayan tinggi. Maksudnya, dia sendiri membuka jalan dan dia sendiri yang memberi larangan untuk kegiatan selanjutnya saat suatu penis tegang memenuhi kebasahan yang meremas dengan dinding basah.

Lalu ketika beberapa detik Baekhyun kembali memunggungi Chanyeol dengan kewanitaannya yang tersumpal batang keras, bibirnya reflek ia gigit untuk satu rasa yang menumbuhkan getar di bawah.

Chanyeol memang tak menggerakkan apapun, tapi keadaan brengsek apa lagi yang bisa Baekhyun rasakan kecuali dirinya yang tergoda untuk bergerak.

 _Sial!_ Baekhyun sudah seperti harus kembali menelan larangan-larangannya saat ketidakkuasaan atas nafsu ini menggoyahkan pendiriannya.

Seperti tak membutuhkan komando, Chanyeol paham betul arti rasa gelisah dari genggam tangan Baekhyun yang meminta hentakan lebih pada pergumulan ini. Posisi Baekhyun yang memunggungi Chanyeol membuat lelaki itu lebih leluasa melakukan remasan pada payudara tak berkantong serta leher jenjang yang nikmat untuk dihisap.

Hentakan-hentakan itu terjadi secara konstan, menubruk pada tempat yang sesuai hingga Baekhyun mau tidak mau menelan gairah mentah-mentah.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, meraup bibir tebal Chanyeol dalam ciuman cukup basah sebagai pelampiasan atas hujanan di pangkal paha. Bibir bawah Chanyeol adalah yang paling favorit, teksturnya tebal sehingga sangat nikmat untuk dikulum dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Tangan Chanyeol semula berada pada remasan memabukkan di dada, kini ia memindahnya pada paha mulus yang selalu ia puja kesempurnaannya dalam segala aspek. Otaknya selalu kosong ketika Baekhyun mendesah seperti keinginannya. Wanita itu akan meliuk seperti cacing bertabur garam ketika titik yang tepat telah Chanyeol sentak dengan kekuatan penuh.

"P-pelan..AH..." dan Baekhyun akan selalu menjadi yang pertama melepas semua pencapaiannya ketika Chanyeol baru setengah jalan tertempuh.

Tubuh lemah Baekhyun sudah penuh peluh, gaun tidurnya tersingkap tak beraturan hingga payudara kenyal itu bebas meluber kemana-mana. Jika sudah seperti itu, Chanyeol baru akan menunjukkan pesona kegagahannya dengan menelentangkan tubuh Baekhyun dan menyangga pinggang wanita itu dengan dua tumpuk bantal.

"Pelan, ya?"

"Pasti, Baek."

Nyatanya Chanyeol adalah pembual paling tampan di seluruh dunia. Perjanjian untuk tidak menyentak terlalu keras yang ia setujui pupus begitu saja ketika ia kembali menyentak dengan keras lubang berkedut Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu bahkan menaikkan satu kaki Baekhyun di pundaknya dan menggila dengan sentakan yang cukup brutal. Decit ranjang seakan menjadi tim hore, dan desahan Baekhyun yang kembali terlontar benar-benar menjadi obat perangsang paling manjur. Karena ketika dibeberapa sentakan lelaki itu menghujan dengan erangan di bawah suara bass-nya, Baekhyun pasrah dalam pencapaian kedua beserta rasa hangat yang mengalir dari kewanitaannya.

Chanyeol mendapat pencapaiannya, menemui kenikmatan paling hangat dari tubuh wanitanya untuk ia tindih dengan deru napas memburu. Kecil-kecil dia akan mencium sekitar telinga Baekhyun, membisikkan ucapan terima kasih karena kembali ia dapati kenikmatan bercinta malam ini.

"Berat.." rengek Baekhyun dengan dorongan seadanya pada tubuh Chanyeol.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan menjagamu."

"Tck!" Baekhyun berdecih, menaikkan selimut sebatas dada lalu memeluk dada polos Chanyeol yang sudah basah peluh. "Pengalaman berbicara jika kau sudah mengatakan itu, setelahnya aku akan kau setubuhi lagi."

"Kali ini aku benar. Aku akan menjagamu sehidup semati."

Chanyeol menjauhi pelukan itu, mengambil sesuatu dari laci nakas Baekhyun dan membuka kotak kecil merah itu di depan Baekhyun yang tak kuasa menahan lelah serta kantuk.

"Hm?"

"Lamaran. Aku melamarmu."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, dia menghalau kotak itu dan kembali memeluk Chanyeol untuk pelukan yang sudah menjadi hak patennya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak sedang menolakku, kan?" Bukan tidak mungkin jika Baekhyun menolak, wanita itu tidak nampak terharu ketika benda sakral yang akan melingkar di jari manisnya Chanyeol ajukan sebagai lamaran. "Baek, aku serius mau menikahimu. Jangan ditolak, kumohon. Apa jadinya aku jika kau-"

"Tutup mulutmu dan cepat tidur." Satu kecupan Baekhyun beri pada dada lelakinya, "Tidak mungkin ada penolakan ketika kau sudah menyetubuhiku berkali-kali. Sialan."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Baekhyun-nya benar-benar sesuatu yang tak bisa ia lepas dengan segala kesempurnaan dan kekurangannya.

Mungkin wanita ini akan menjadi yang tercerewet untuk kehidupan rumah tangganya kelak, tapi tak menampik fakta jika semua itu adalah demi kebaikan keluarga kecilnya.

Mungkin wanita ini akan mengeluhkan nafsu Chanyeol yang selalu menyala untuk tubuh mulusnya, tapi tak menampik logika jika semua itu yang mereka butuhkan untuk rasa cinta yang tergenggam erat.

"Terima kasih, cinta." Dan kecupan di puncak kepala wanita terlelap itu menjadi akhir dalam malam lain yang Chanyeol sematkan sebagai malam membahagiakan.

.

.

 **END**

 **BASYOT ;** ide yang tiba-tiba muncul pas lagi kerja. Ketiknya dari hape dan sembunyi-sembunyi dari bos biar gak ketahuan hehe.. selamat membaca yaaaaa.. kotak review jangan lupa dibelai manja.. saranghek muuaaahhhh


End file.
